


Cuddle Me Damnit

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy ah ot6 cuddles? <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Me Damnit

Geoff had no patience for anything. He didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want to explain, he didn’t want to listen. He was tired and god damnit he just wanted to crawl into bed with his boys and lie amongst them until he passed out. Or at least that was his plan.

Then Ray brought his iPod to bed- with headphones but Geoff could still hear it. Jack brought a book. Michael was on his phone. Gavin was finishing eating just out of reach off the bed. And fucking Ryan brought his entire laptop with him. Momentarily, he wondered if breaking the electronics, ripping apart the book, and lighting the food aflame was a bad idea. (It took him a few minutes to decide that no, their anger would not be worth it).

Exasperated, he rolled over and got off the bed. He hadn’t come to bed for this damnit. Was it such a bad thing to just take a moment and relax? He spared them all a glance before turning to head out of the room. He’d just play the damned x-box for a while. Except they had to ruin his plans again, because Gavin grabbed him by the shoulder and man-handled him back on to the bed with a soft kiss to his shoulder. His food lay aside, clearly not finished-Geoff started to tell him to go eat when Michael put his phone on the charger and joined them. He laid on the other side of Gavin, his arm reaching over to intertwine his hand with Geoff’s.

Jack put his book down next, laying on Geoff’s other side. His arm quickly finding it’s usual place under the smaller man’s head to both act as a pillow and give his hand access to Gavin’s hair. Ray joined them next, his iPod out of hearing range and sight for the moment as he fitted against Jack’s other side, head tucked against he older man’s neck.

Unsuprisingly, Ryan didn’t join them for a while. Geoff almost felt disappointed but he simply couldn’t bring himself to blame his insomniac boyfriend. He knew how hard it could be some nights. Besides, he did join them and that’s what mattered. Ryan lay besides Michael, an arm over him and Gavin with his hand trailing over Geoff’s. He never cuddled much closer or much more at most times because he was afraid he’d wake them later in the night.

Smothered in warmth and small signs of affection Geoff gave a faint smile before finally beginning to doze. He had all of them there with him,they were all alive and safe (It was wonderful to be able to just feel that their hearts were, in fact, still beating at times), they all loved each other, and they made the worst cuddle buddies because that was definitely an elbow in his side and a knee crushing his hip. But it was perfect anyways because they were his idiot cuddle buddies, and sleep no longer evaded him.


End file.
